The Rising
by GryffindorByHeart7
Summary: Avril, Cassie and Will were once best friends, but, over the years, they have drifted apart. But when mysterious new entities threaten the safety of Camp Half-Blood, they must once more come together to save their home. Can Cassie, a girl they have known since forever, be working with the enemy? And what about the new girl, Serena? Better than it sounds!


**Hello dear readers! So, this fic is being written by me and three of my friends. Each of us writes the POV of a character. I write Avril´s POV, my friend lembre-sedisso . tumblr. com writes Cassie´s POV, my other friend princi-pe-sapo . tumblr . com writes Will´s, and my other friend dark-side-of-a-bird . tumblr . com writes Serena´s (I used their tumblrs since I´m the only one with a fanfiction account). So, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Cassie´s POV**

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. SMASH!_

I quickly turned off the alarm on my cell phone (not too gently mind you) which was ringing repeatedly on my ear, at exactly 8 am.

"Is it morning already? Damn." I complain while turning it off, sitting down on my bed and looking around Cabin 13.

While walking, after taming my wild dark brown hair, putting on my jeans and camp T-shirt and going out the door, I kept thinking about the fact that I was a daughter of Hades and my Cabin´s number was 13. I knew that one of my half-brothers had managed to build it after a war, and its number had been 13.

Well, everyone knows what they said regarding this particular number. Bad luck, good luck, mystery, death, blah, blah, blah.

Finally, I found myself walking through the forest, near Zeus´s Fist. A thin fog covered the place due to the early hour. Well, I still had things to do there.

I placed my hand on my dagger - swords and knifes had never worked for me, a dagger was the perfect weapon - and it emitted a soft metallic glow, which reflected in my blue eyes.

It was rather funny. Who didn´t know me could easily think I was a daughter of Zeus.

Suddenly, the fog started thickening, becoming denser with each passing moment. Quickly, I observed the Iris Message transform into a "screen", reveling the person who now talked to me.

I knelt before Caligena, the primordial Mist.

**Will´s POV**

I had been awake for some time now, but didn´t really want to get out of bed in Cabin 11. Being undetermined sucked - you had to spent the night with a bunch of kids who could mysteriously steal your drachmas and you would never find out who did it. However, I still had my doubts that the Stoll brothers (who had been here since forever) were almost always responsible.

Even their last names were suspicious. Stoll. Steal. So there.

Oh, you can also end up with your face covered in toothpaste. Or something even more embarassing in your pants.

Anyhow, I was just thinking, still on my bed. Actually, thinking about her. Ever since I first set my eyes on Cassie, I fell in love head over heels for her.

I knew her schedule, so I gave the clock a quick look. It was 8 am. I had slept only with my boxers (you learn to preserve your clothing when you´re in the Hermes Cabin), so it was easier to just slip on a pair of jeans, an orange tank top and my rings, which transformed into my bow and arrows.

I didn´t spot Cassie near the cabins, so I made my way directly to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Already seated at the Hermes table, I watched the other campers slowly fill their own tables, especially mine. Since I had already had breakfast, I turned to watch the Poseidon table, where Avril and her two half-brothers were.

I had been told that there was a time when children of the Big Three were rare. Forbidden, actually. Now, they didn´t seem really worried about it. Oh well.

It was just another normal morning, until Cassie showed up. I noticed she looked pale, kind of dizzy, and quickly became concerned. I had to fight down the urge to get up and go comfort her.

The hall fell silent as soon as Cassie was spotted.

But I, unlike everyone else, became nervous. My heartbeat accelerated and my hands were a little sweaty. I punched the table, trying to calm myself down.

She walked to the empty Hades table (she was the only child of that particular god in Camp Half- Blood), without even acknowledging me. I miss the time when Cassie, Avril and I were best friends. But things had changed since we made it to Camp. Cassie had slowly drifted away from us.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the Poseidon table, wanting to talk to Avril.

**Avril´s POV**

I pushed my breakfeast around my plate, not really bothering to consume it. This morning my father´s, Poseidon´s, table felt unusually empty, seeing that only me and my half-siblings Hayley and James were there. I risked a glance at the empty seat beside me, but quickly looked away. I couldn´t think about him. Not now.

13-year-old Hayley, her caramel-colored hair pulled back in a French braid and her light blue eyes standing out on her tanned face, was innocently chatting away about her dream, not even stopping to see if anyone was paying her any attention. James was obviously not. As much as he adored us, a thriteen-year-old girl´s morning chat was enough to bore any 17-year-old boy out of his mind. Yeah, the passing Aphrodite girl was way more interesting.

Normally, I wouldn´t be all that interested as well, but Hayley´s chatter seemed like the only thing that could possibly get my mind away from my ex-boyfriend Jake. The simple thought of his name made my insides burn. I ran a hand through my wavy dark red hair, blinking my sea green eyes resignedly.

James, whose elbow was nearly sliding off the table at this point, quickly reverted back to "our" conversation when he took note of the expression that had been momentarily present in my eyes.

"So," he began, cutting poor Hayley in the middle of a frase "who does he think he is to dump someone like Poseidon´s daughter here?"

That was James. His windblown blonde hair and turquoise eyes made him look like a son of Hermes, and the fact that he was always telling jokes and trying to lighten the mood only added to that. Hayley picked up on him straight away. "You´ll see" she said "That son of Apollo will come running back to you in no time."

I didn´t believe that, and I´m pretty sure that Hayley and James didn´t either. Truthfully, I wasn´t even sure that I wanted him to.

Today would have been our 5 month anniversary, that´s why I was feeling down today. Until a few days ago everything had been perfect. Then, basically out of the blue, he started acting weird, barely speaking to me and, when he did, his tone was always cold and unfriendly.

And then I found out the truth. Hayley and her best friend Sydney, who was a daughter of Hermes, had also noticed something was off, and started monitoring him. I took them less than two days to figure it out.

He was cheating on me.

If they had found out who she was, they never told me. I went to Jake that evening, and confronted him about it. I will never forget the cold, _blank _look on his face as I shouted at him. When I stopped for breath, he told me that it was true, that he never loved me, that her used me. I slapped him had on the face (pretty sure I split his lip), and stormed away. We hadn´t talked since.

I snapped back to the present when I became aware of the uncomfortable silence that had settled on the dining pavilion. I spotted the reason quickly enough. Cassie.

As always, she was cold and walked like she owned the place, but I could see the fear and worry in her eyes. After all, she had been my best friend for a long time; I knew how she thought, what she felt and how she hid what she couldn´t bear to see discovered.

As she moved towards her table, I noticed a few leaves fall out of her clothes and hair. I wouldn´t have thought much about it, but those were the kind you only find in the Forest.

I scanned the crowd for Will. He also looked worried. I watched him get up and walk towards my table. I waved a quick goodbye to James and Hayley and got up to meet him. Noiselessly, we made our way to the edge of the dining hall.

"Cassie´s acting odd today. I mean, more than usual" I said. He just stared at me, silently asking me to elaborate."You saw the leaves. She came from the Forest. Isn´t it kind of forbidden to go back there these days?"

"What in the world could she possibly be doing in there all by herself?" Will asked. I shrugged, not having an answer. Then, a mischievous smile formed on my lips. "Should we ask her or figure it out ourselves?" I asked, hoping for the latter. It would at least be something exciting to do.

Will seemed to read my thoughts. "We go ask her." I pouted, but followed him to the Hades table anyway, curiosity and concern for my friend winning over my thirst for danger.

**And that´s the first chapter! I hoped you liked it and please leave a review! All the authors would love to hear how we´re doing! =D**


End file.
